The I In Team
by greengirl82
Summary: After Hotch breaks up with Emily, she turns to friend Tony DiNozzo. While visiting NCIS she's offered a job on his team. Will she accept? How will Hotch feel about that? Crossover with NCIS.
1. Emily Meets Team Gibbs

**The I in Team**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS, they belong to CBS. I do however own both shows on dvd.

Timeline: Set in season 5 of CM after '100'. Haley didn't die. Set in season 7 of NCIS.

Summary: Hotch breaks up with Emily after the drama with Foyet to try to work things out with Haley. Unable to be around him, Emily gets a visit her friend and one time boyfriend NCIS Agent Tony DiNozzo to cheer her up. While visiting NCIS, Emily helps out his team and is offered a job at NCIS which makes Emily resign from the BAU. How will Hotch react to not only seeing Emily with Tony but leaving the BAU for NCIS?

A/N: I changed around a case from NCIS episode 10's "Faith" to show how smart Emily is.

* * *

><p>Lillian Hellman said "People change and forget to tell each other."<p>

* * *

><p>Emily took a deep breath and looked up at Hotch's office. One month.<p>

It has been one month since Hotch ended their relationship to go back to Haley. His choice.

Emily understood that he would do anything to be with Jack, as evident when he saved Jack and Haley from Foyet.

But to go back to his ex-wife and be unhappy?

Emily went back to her paperwork unaware that she was being watched by Hotch.

Emily sighed as she looked through her case files but was interrupted by her office phone ringing.

"Prentiss" Emily said listening to the caller "Send him up."

Emily swirled around in her office chair feeling happy, still unaware she was being watched by Hotch.

Hotch noticed the smile that graced her face and wondered 'Who called that made her so happy?'

Hotch saw a man enter the BAU bullpen and walked over to Emily who jumped up and hugged him tight.

'He looks familiar' Hotch thought.

Emily sat in the bullpen waiting for him to show up.

"Hey there Supervisory Special Agent Emily." NCIS Special Agent Tony DiNozzo said to her.

"Tony!" Emily said jumping out of her chair and hugging her friend.

"Now that's a welcome." Tony said grinning at his one time girlfriend.

"God, it's been so long" Emily said kissing his cheek.

"So you headed out on any field cases?" Tony asked wrapping his arm around his favorite FBI girl.

"Nope, seems to be a slow day at the BAU." Emily said smiling at her friend.

JJ, Garcia, Morgan, Reid and Dave came in and saw Emily with the NCIS agent.

"Hey, Em?" Garcia said "Who's the eye candy?"

Tony chuckled at this while JJ and Garcia looked approvingly at the man.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, this is SSA Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia." Emily said introducing her girls.

"Nice to meet you. Call me Tony." Tony said flashing a smile.

"Agent?" JJ said "Which agency?"

Dave, Reid and Morgan moved over to Reid's desk watching the encounter, while Dave looked up and saw Hotch watching them.

"NCIS." Tony said.

Hotch watched Emily with Tony and saw how relaxed and happy she was with the younger man.

Hotch walked out to the stairs by the bullpen and saw Emily leaving with Tony.

"Have fun on your lunch date." JJ said teasingly.

Morgan and Dave chuckled as Emily shot JJ a look.

"Who's the guy?" Hotch casually asked the team noticing Garcia and JJ's look of longing.

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo." Garcia said sighing.

"Emily's lunch date." JJ said smirking at Garcia.

"Oh." Hotch said walking to the break room cursing himself.

"I'm so glad we finally got to catch up." Emily said smiling at her friend.

"I know." Tony said "It feels like it's been forever."

"How are things with Ziva?" Emily asked "She's doing ok?"

"Seems to be," Tony said "Doesn't talk about what happened in Somalia but isn't shutting people out."

"She'll talk when she's ready." Emily said "Bet your glad she's filing to be an American citizen."

Tony looked up surprised at that, and Emily chuckled at his reaction.

"What?" Tony said.

"Oh please, Tony. Who do you think you're talking to?" Emily said "I saw how you shut down when you thought she died on the Damocles."

"Em..." Tony started but was interrupted by his cellphone ringing.

"Yea boss?" Tony said and Emily quietly picked at her salad listening to his conversation.

"Ok, be there." Tony hung up his phone and looked apologetically at Emily.

"Yea I know that look." Emily said smiling "It's alright go on ahead."

"Would you like to come over to NCIS?" Tony asked throwing in his 100 watt smile."See our latest case?"

"What's the case?" Emily asked unable to resist smiling back.

"Dead Marine found by some Christmas tree poachers." Tony said.

"Sure." Emily said following him out to his car.

Emily walked in with Tony into the NCIS bullpen and saw Tim, Ziva and Gibbs giving their report on the victim.

"Marine first Lieutenant Thomas Ellis, married, decorated. Third generation Marine." McGee said.

"Hang back" Tony whispered to Emily and ran up to the group.

"Sorry I'm late boss." Tony said "On a lunch date with her."

The trio turn around to see Emily standing back looking at the team.

"Talk about déjà vu," Emily murmured to herself quietly.

"You brought a date to work?" McGee asked.

"She's not a date, she's a friend." Tony said missing the relieved look in Ziva's eyes "And she's with the BAU at the FBI."

"FBI?" Ziva asked "You know Fornell?"

"Yeah." Emily said. "Hey Gibbs."

"Emily." Gibbs said smiling at the brunette agent.

"Hello, Ziva David." Ziva said introducing herself.

"Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss." Emily said shaking hands with the smaller brunette.

"Timothy McGee." McGee said waving a hand at Emily.

Emily walked over to their flat screen and looked at the photo.

"You see something Em?" Tony asked.

"Your unsub, struck the victim with blunt force trauma to the head." Emily said.

"Yes, this we know." Ziva said turning seeing Ducky come up from the elevator.

"Your victim converted to Muslim?" Emily asked looking at the Islāmic prayer rug in the photo.

"Yeah." McGee said.

"The head wound looks like a stick..." Emily walked closer to the screen.

"Can I see the 8 by 10 photo?" Emily asked turning to Gibbs who nodded.

Ziva handed the photo to Emily and watched fascinated by the profiler.

"I recognize the patterns." Emily said "Your victim had his back turned to the unsub because he trusted him."

Emily held up the photo to show the everyone the head wound "This wound is similar to a lacrosse stick."

"How do you know?" McGee asked.

Ducky took the photo out of her hand and said "She's right Jethro. These similar patterns here are that of a Lacrosse stick."

"Spent my high school years in three different countries always played Lacrosse." Emily said.

Tony picked up the paperwork and said "Boss? Ellis' brother he came home with a lacrosse stick."

"Your victim would turn his back on his brother to start his prayer." Emily said "Because who wouldn't trust their own sibling?"

"Good work Prentiss." Gibbs said "McGee, David with me."

Gibbs left the bullpen with Ziva and McGee.

"You're a profiler aren't you?" Ducky asked Emily.

"SSA Emily Prentiss, FBI." Emily said shaking the doctor's hand.

"Doctor Donald Mallard." Ducky said "Call me Ducky."

Tony was glad to see his friend smile, he watched her turn from uncomfortable at her agency to relaxed at NCIS.

Up by the office Director Vance had watched with extreme relief that the FBI profiler solved their case in less than 20 minutes.

Vance walked into his office with a thought that he'd run by Gibbs when he returns.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	2. Emily's Offer and Telling Hotch

**The I in Team**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS, they belong to CBS. I do however own both shows on dvd.

Timeline: set in season 5 of CM after '100'. Haley didn't die. Set in season 7 of NCIS.

Summary: Hotch breaks up with Emily after the drama with Foyet to try and work things out with Haley. Emily unable to be around Hotch gets a visit her friend and one time boyfriend NCIS Agent Tony DiNozzo to cheer her up. While visiting NCIS, Emily helps out his team and is offered a job at NCIS which makes Emily resign from the BAU. How will Hotch react to not only seeing Emily with Tony but leaving the BAU for NCIS?

A/N: I changed around a case from NCIS season 7 episode 10's "Faith" to show how smart Emily is.

* * *

><p>Hotch sat in his office waiting for Emily to return to the BAU.<p>

He looked up when there was a knock on his door and faltered when it was Dave.

"Emily called and asked for the rest of the day off." Dave told Hotch.

"Alright." Hotch said "Any particular reason?"

"Nope." Dave said shutting the door on his friend.

'I made a big mistake.' Hotch thought looking out at her empty desk in the bullpen.

* * *

><p>Director Vance got off the phone with Strauss who agreed with him but informed him that it was Emily's choice.<p>

Vance got up walked out of his office and looked into his bullpen to see Emily in a conversation with Ducky.

Vance saw Gibbs, McGee and Ziva walk in and said "Gibbs my office."

Emily looked up at the director and saw him nod at her as Gibbs went up the stairs.

'Hm, wonder what's up?' Emily thought turning her attention back to Ziva.

Emily chuckled seeing Ziva curse in Hebrew at Tony for tampering with her desk.

"I don't think threatening his manly parts will stop him." Emily replied to Ziva in Hebrew.

"You speak Hebrew?" Ziva replied back in Hebrew. "What other languages?"

"French, Spanish, Russian, Arabic and Italian." Emily said in Hebrew.

McGee and Tony exchanged looks "Uh oh." McGee said.

* * *

><p>Emily and Ziva's conversation was interrupted by an energetic goth.<p>

"Yeah Team Gibbs solve the case!" Abby said handing out cookies to the team.

Emily saw Ziva politely refusing to eat her.

"Hi, Abby Scuito." Abby greeted Emily.

"Agent Emily Prentiss." Emily said.

"Oh, your the FBI's BAU girl." Abby said "Who's on your team?"

"A really hot blonde." Tony said thinking of JJ.

"JJ's engaged Tony." Emily said while Gibbs walked by smacking him on the back of the head.

"Emily, come with me to the director's office." Gibbs said.

"Yes, sir." Emily said nervously looking at Tony.

"Don't call me sir." Gibbs said.

* * *

><p>Emily walked behind Gibbs up the stairs to Vance's office.<p>

"Agent Prentiss, please take a seat." Vance told her and she saw Gibbs stand next to Vance.

"Am I in trouble sir?" Emily asked "I didn't mean to step on anyone's toes by giving a hand with your case."

"You're not in trouble Emily." Gibbs said noticing a similarity between Emily and Kate.

"We'd like to know if you'd like to join Agent Gibb's team as a liasion between the Bureau's BAU and NCIS." Vance told her.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

"I spoke to Chief Strauss and she's given her approval but she said it's up to you." Vance told her.

Emily looked at both men thinking about her easy rapport between her and this team's boss' than Strauss and the fallout of being dumped by Hotch.

'Could give it a try' Emily thought 'Be easy not to see him daily.'

"I accept, sir." Emily said shaking Vance's hand.

"Good, you can start first thing tomorrow morning." Vance said watching Emily excuse herself.

"She'll be good for the team, Leon." Gibbs said "As long as DiNozzo keeps his hands off her."

"A couple of good smacks to the back of the head will do that?" Vance asked.

"Still working on that with him flirting with Ziva." Gibbs said shaking his head.

* * *

><p>Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee watched Emily come down into the bullpen.<p>

"What happened?" Abby asked "Did Vance get mad at you for helping?"

"No" Emily said "He offered me a job on your team."

"Did you accept?" Tony asked hoping he'd get to see his friend daily.

"Yes." Emily said "I'm a liasion between the BAU and NCIS."

"Yeah!" Abby said giving Emily one of her patented Abby hugs.

"Can't breath." Emily said hearing McGee and Tony chuckle.

"Are you all ok with this?" Emily asked the trio agents.

"I for one am thrilled." Tony said.

"Yeah, another probie." McGee said chiding her.

"Technically I'm not a probie, I've been an agent for 10 years with the bureau." Emily said.

"I am happy for you Emily." Ziva said in Hebrew "Now we can both torture Tony."

Emily and Ziva chuckled looking at each other.

"What are you two saying?" Tony asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Ziva said.

"Come on, I'll take you to the BAU to get your stuff." Tony said "And to tell your BAU boss."

Emily felt her heart drop to her stomach, she hadn't counted on having to see Hotch unless it was work related for a very long time.

* * *

><p>Tony drove with Emily as she sat in silence, he worried for his friend.<p>

Before entering the BAU glass door Tony said "Why are you so quiet?"

"No reason. Just thinking." Emily said seeing Hotch through the glass.

"I'm here if you want to talk." Tony said.

"I know, thanks." Emily said walking up to her desk and emptying her stuff in her go bag.

"I'll take care of the rest here, you go tell Agent Hotchner." Tony said noticing the man in question staring at them.

Emily smiled at Tony as she walked up the steps and knocked on Hotch's doors with her transfer paper Gibbs gave her.

* * *

><p>"Come in." Hotch said glad to see Emily even if she brought Tony.<p>

"Sir?" Emily said "I need you to sign this."

Hotch took the paper and read it over, "Your transferring?"

"Yes, sir." Emily said not looking Hotch in the face.

"Is this because of..." Hotch started.

"No." Emily said cooly "I was offered this by Director Vance and Chief Strauss."

"To NCIS? As a liasion." Hotch read "Do you want this?"

Hotch looked at Emily and saw no emotion on her face.

"Yes." Emily said "I'll miss the team but I'll still see them when they come through on a case or if NCIS comes here."

Hotch felt his stomach drop and knew that he was part of the reason she was transferring.

* * *

><p>"Emily about us..." Hotch said.<p>

"There is no us, sir." Emily said "This is about my career. I just solved a case for NCIS in less than 20 minutes. I want this."

Hotch saw as Emily looked into the bullpen at Tony. He was losing her, not just to NCIS but to Tony.

"Are you seeing that guy?" Hotch blurted out instantly regreting it when he saw her face turn to stone.

"Sir," Emily said icly "My personal life doesn't concern you."

"Emily..." Hotch started but was cut off by Emily.

"It's Agent Prentiss." Emily said "Sign the papers, so I can leave."

"No, I won't lose you to another agency. You belong on this team." Hotch said.

"You never wanted me on your team to begin with." Emily said "So do what you should of done years ago and just pass me to another team."

"Prentiss..." Hotch said "I'm sorry how we ended."

"I don't care, Hotch." Emily said "Just sign the papers so I can go."

Hotch sighed and looked up and saw his Emily was gone and replaced with someone else, that he created.

Hotch signed the papers and handed them to her.

"Goodbye, Sir." Emily said walking out of his office and his life.

'It's your own damn fault Aaron. Haley threw you away again and the best thing that you had you threw away' Hotch thought to himself.

Hotch watched Emily walk up to Tony who hugged her kissing the top of her head.

Hotch felt a tear fall down on his cheek as he watched his Emily walked out of the BAU on Tony's arm.

'Yes, Aaron. It's your own damn fault.' Hotch thought.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	3. Emily's First Day on Team Gibbs

**The I in Team**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS, they belong to CBS. I do however own both shows on dvd.

Timeline: set in season 5 of CM after '100'. Haley didn't die. Set in season 7 of NCIS.

Summary: Hotch breaks up with Emily after the drama with Foyet to try and work things out with Haley. Emily unable to be around Hotch gets a visit her friend and one time boyfriend NCIS Agent Tony DiNozzo to cheer her up. While visiting NCIS, Emily helps out his team and is offered a job at NCIS which makes Emily resign from the BAU. How will Hotch react to not only seeing Emily with Tony but leaving the BAU for NCIS?

A/N: I changed around a case from NCIS episode 10's "Faith" to show how smart Emily is.

Special Thanks to: **Rosajean**, **DerekMorgansGirlForever**, **romiross**, **rahrahloo** and **NicknHotchfan** for all the awesome reviews.

* * *

><p>After Tony walked Emily to her car in the parking garage he turned her to face him.<p>

"Something happened between you and Hotchner?" Tony asked.

"Please don't..." Emily said "I really don't want to talk about it."

"You don't have to." Tony said hugging her and decided to cheer her up.

"You wearing the black bra?" Tony said rubbing his hands up her back.

Emily pulled out of his hug slugging his arm as he laughed.

"Ow." Tony said with a laugh.

"You are a pig." Emily said smiling.

"But that's why you love me." Tony said smiling "Go home, get a good nights sleep."

"See you in the morning." Emily said getting in her car and driving off.

'If Hotchner bothers her again,' Tony thought walking to his car 'I'll sick my ninja on him.'

* * *

><p>The next morning Emily arrived to the NCIS bullpen and looked around and saw only Gibbs sitting at his desk.<p>

Gibbs looked up at the brunette smiled and said "Agent Prentiss, come here."

Emily walked up to Gibbs desk and noticed that another desk was set on his left.

"Your desk is there." Gibbs said smiling at the brunette.

"Thank you sir." Emily said "I mean Gibbs."

Gibbs had a small smile thinking, 'She looks like Kate but has Jen's fire.'

Emily placed her stuff on the desk and sat down looking at the case files on her desk.

Emily started in on them not noticing Gibbs getting up for his next coffee fix.

The next time Emily looked up she saw a cup of coffee placed in front of her.

"Coffee, Agent Prentiss?" Gibbs offered.

"Thanks, Gibbs." Emily said smiling "When does everyone else arrive."

"In a few hours" Gibbs said looking at the clock noticing it was 5:45 in the morning.

"You always come in early?" Gibbs asked.

"Force of habit." Emily said "Never wanted to get on Hotch's bad side."

Emily kicked herself for mentioning Hotch, 'So much for forgetting him my first day.'

"Well don't worry about that here." Gibbs said sitting down to work on his case files.

Emily gave a small smile and drank the much appreciated coffee.

* * *

><p>At 7 am Ziva, McGee and Tony strolled in, each smiling at their new team mate.<p>

Emily watched as Gibbs left for a meeting to Vance's office as Tony threw wadded up paper at McGee's head while Tony and Ziva chuckled, causing Emily to smile.

'So much like Morgan, Reid and JJ.' Emily thought missing her friends.

Emily looked when her cellphone vibrated with a missed call and a text message.

Picking up the phone she checked her text message from JJ.

JJ message said _'Where are you?' _

Emily sighed wishing she could of told her friends last night about her transfer but left it up to Hotch.

Tony and Ziva watched Emily put the phone to her ear to listen to the message.

_"Em? Where the hell are you?"_ JJ said _"You just up and left us? For NCIS? Call me."_

Emily sighed ending the message and texted JJ back.

_'I had to leave JJ.'_ Emily wrote _'I couldn't be around Hotch anymore. If he wants to be with her, fine. I could live with that but I can't stand to see his face right now.'_

* * *

><p>Emily looked up from sending the message and saw her three new team mates looking at her.<p>

"What?" Emily asked.

"Nothing." McGee said going back to work.

"You alright?" Tony asked "Because I could always..."

"Do you need me to maim someone for you?" Ziva asked her in Hebrew.

This brought a smile to Emily's face causing her to laugh.

"No" Emily said "I wouldn't want you to go to prison for murdering my old boss."

Not realizing she spoke in English Tony and McGee's eyebrows shot up.

"You said that in English." Ziva said in Hebrew.

"Oops." Emily said looking at McGee, Tony and a recently returned Gibbs.

"Glad to know that, Prentiss." Gibbs said smirking at the brunette.

Gibbs grabbed his gun and said "Grab your gear. We got a dead Marine."

Everyone got up grabbing their things and Tony held out his hand for the keys.

Gibbs handed the keys to a shocked Emily, which caused Tony to say "Boss?"

"Don't argue or I'll let David drive." Gibbs said heading for the elevator smirking.

The four got into the elevator and Emily said, "Really what's wrong with her driving?"

Ziva laughed, Gibbs smirked and Tony and McGee exchanged looks.

* * *

><p>JJ placed her phone down and looked shock.<p>

'I knew they had a relationship but he dumped her for Haley?' JJ thought.

JJ looked through her office door and saw Hotch walking with Dave to the breakroom .

'That son of a bitch!' JJ thought 'He thinks he could do that to my best friend?'

JJ grabbed her cell phone flicked it to the text from Emily and stormed off to the breakroom.

JJ was shocked when Strauss informed her of Emily's transfer, saying she was given the choice and she chose it.

JJ was mad at that until she got the text from Emily for why.

'Now I know who to be mad at' JJ thought glaring at her boss' back.

"He didn't even tell us." JJ muttered to herself 'He knew of Em's transfer and said nothing!'

* * *

><p>JJ walked into the breakroom which made Dave look at her but Hotch's back was to her.<p>

Dave saw the anger in her eyes and noticed Reid, Morgan and Garcia headed to the breakroom.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" JJ said shoving Hotch.

This caused Hotch to drop his coffee cup and turn around, while Morgan, Reid and Garcia came in.

"Excuse me?" Hotch said.

"You dumped her for Haley?" JJ said loudly "The woman who cheated on you and sent divorce papers to your job?"

"JJ... calm down." Dave said. "This is not the time..."

"No, I won't calm down!" JJ said eyes glaring at Hotch "He's the reason Emily left the BAU!"

"What?" Dave and Morgan said.

"Emily quit?" Reid asked confused.

"No, she transferred to NCIS as a liasion for the FBI." JJ said pointing to Hotch "He did this!"

"I didn't..." Hotch started but closed his mouth as four set of angry eyes and one set of confused ones looked at him.

"Emily left us?" Dave asked "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was going to..." Hotch said started.

"But you didn't" JJ said "You didn't say a damn thing all day, you coward."

"Wait" Morgan said "Did you say dumped her?"

"Yes." JJ said turning to her friend "He dated Emily who supported him throughout the Foyet mess and dumped her for Haley!"

"Hotch..." Garcia said backing out of the room "I can't even stand to look at you."

Garcia left the room missing her friend, Morgan followed behind shaking his head at Hotch, Reid silently left the room not looking at him.

"JJ..." Hotch said "How could you tell..."

JJ threw her phone at Hotch who read the text message.

His heart broke when he saw the message. 'She can't be around me anymore or stand to see my face.'

Dave saw his friend's face turn sad. 'Maybe this will motivate him to win her back.'

Hotch saw as the cellphone ringed and showed Emily's face on the screen as it was her calling.

Hotch handed the phone to JJ and left the breakroom.

"Em?" JJ said "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine." Emily said "We need the BAU out here we got a serial killer targeting Marines."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes earlier, after arriving on the scene Gibbs ordered Ziva to do witness statements, McGee to sketch, Emily to photo shoot and Tony to bag and tag.<p>

"Emily, come here." Tony said holding up the note he wanted her to shoot.

"What language is this?" Tony said handing it to her as Gibbs and Ziva came along.

Ziva looked over Emily shoulder as they both read the letter in a foreign language.

"Hungarian." Both Emily and Ziva said looking at each other.

"It said this bastard is the third to go." Emily said.

Emily looked at the scene and it reminded her of one she saw less than a month ago.

"You see something?" Gibbs asked walking closer to the profiler.

"I'm thinking back on a case from last month at the BAU, one similar to this except there wasn't a note." Emily said looking down at the body of the dead man.

"What happened?" McGee asked "You guys are given specific cases right?"

"Our media liasion JJ" Emily said noticing Tony's smile at the name "Chooses which cases we go to. I spotted this one on her desk when I was having coffee in her office."

"And?" Gibbs asked "She didn't take this case?"

"No back then it was only one Marine" Emily said shaking her head "This note says 'the third'. This is a serial killer."

"Damn it." Gibbs said "We're going have to call in your BAU team. Call your media liaison and invite her in. I'll tell Vance."

* * *

><p>Emily pulled out her cellphone and called JJ.<p>

"Em?" JJ said "I'm so sorry. I didn't know.

"It's fine." Emily said looking at the dead Marine that Ducky and Palmer were moving. "We need the BAU out here we got a serial killer targeting Marines."

"I'll tell Hotch and the team to head to NCIS." JJ said hearing her sigh.

Emily walked over to her friends telling Gibbs that the BAU will meet them at NCIS.

* * *

><p>JJ looked up to see Dave following Hotch to his office, 'God help me. If I have to see him near Em, I may end up the next unsub.'<p>

JJ knocked on Hotch's door and heard a "Come in."

Hotch looked up at JJ still seeing the anger in her eyes but a professional voice.

"NCIS has a serial killer targeting Marines. We've been invited in by Emily." JJ said.

Hotch's eyes flickered with hope at the name but the look JJ shot him stopped his smile.

"Ok, inform the team. Tell Garcia to join us." Hotch said watching JJ slam his door shut.

'God. This is killing me.' Hotch thought.

* * *

><p>Emily sat in the passenger seat between Tony and Ziva who was driving.<p>

'I don't know which will kill me first, seeing Hotch or Ziva's driving.' Emily thought.

Emily turned her head back to see Tony turn green.

"Please if your going to puke, do it out the window." Emily whispered to Tony.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	4. Emily, Team Gibbs and Team Hotch

**The I in Team**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS, they belong to CBS. I do however own both shows on dvd.

Timeline: set in season 5 of CM after '100'. Haley didn't die. Set in season 7 of NCIS.

Summary: Hotch breaks up with Emily after the drama with Foyet to try and work things out with Haley. Emily unable to be around Hotch gets a visit her friend and one time boyfriend NCIS Agent Tony DiNozzo to cheer her up. While visiting NCIS, Emily helps out his team and is offered a job at NCIS which makes Emily resign from the BAU. How will Hotch react to not only seeing Emily with Tony but leaving the BAU for NCIS?

Thanks to: **BOK**, **NicknHotchfan**, **miaa29** and **HPforever-after** for the reviews.

* * *

><p>Emily, Tony, McGee and Ziva waited in the bullpen talking about the case as best as she can remember from last month while waiting for the BAU to arrive.<p>

Gibbs went on another coffee trip while Abby was processing the note.

Emily's phone rang and Abby said the unsub was a Hungarian named Zoltan Laszlo.

"McGee." Emily said "Run the name Zoltan Laszlo."

McGee traced the name while Emily got up and looked at the photo to take a closer look.

Emily thought about the note and the way the unsub murdered the Marine Daniel Harris.

"What do you see?" Gibbs asked returning handing her coffee.

The BAU arrived and Hotch saw Gibbs hand Emily coffee and smiled at her new boss.

"Harris was drugged and dragged into the bushes, so Laszlo had to have control over him." Emily said stopping when she saw her BAU team arrive and Hotch staring at her.

* * *

><p>The BAU team approached the NCIS team in the bullpen and JJ stepped forward as the BAU smiled at Emily.<p>

"Agent Gibbs?" JJ said "I'm SSA Jareau, this is SSA Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Dr. Reid and our technical analysis Garcia."

Garcia ran over and hugged Emily tightly, "Gumdrop!"

Gibbs smirked as Emily said "Can't breath Pen."

"Emily told us everything you need, we set up an office for you in the back." Gibbs said "McGee, David show the BAU where to set up."

"On it, boss." McGee said as he and Ziva escorted the BAU except Garcia and Hotch out.

"Gibbs?" Emily said "Garcia could be very valuable to Abby."

"Tony, take Miss Garcia down to Abby's lab." Gibbs said.

"On it boss." Tony said smiling at Emily at staying professional while around Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner?" Gibbs said not liking the way he was watching Emily "Director Vance wants to speak with us."

"Alright." Hotch said following Gibbs up the stairs but turned to look at Emily.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stopped right outside the office and told him "Stop eyeing her."<p>

"Excuse me?" Hotch demanded.

"Stop eyeing my agent." Gibbs said "I don't know what happened between you at the BAU, but here we respect the fraternization rule."

Gibbs thought back to his time with Jenny and looked over at Emily.'Oh god, it's like me and Jen with him and her.'

"Agent Gibbs?" Hotch said "Can we just get back to the case?"

Emily watched the two enter Vance's office. 'So much for my first day free of him.'

* * *

><p>Emily went to join both teams in the office and saw all eyes on her.<p>

"What?" Emily asked.

JJ went over to hug her, "I'm so sorry."

"Please, not here." Emily said "Not on the job."

JJ nodded and went back to work.

Ziva told her in Hebrew "Are you sure you don't want me to maim him?"

Emily smiled and shook her head at the Israeli agent.

Dave figured out that the unsub Zoltan Laszlo was in the a Naval base mental hospital with the three dead Marines.

* * *

><p>Tony strolled back into the bullpen just as Gibbs and Hotch returned from the Vance's office.<p>

Tony could smell the tension off the two men and said "Boss, Abby made a friend for life in Garcia."

Gibbs lightly smiled then looked over at Hotch and returned stony face.

"Let's go see what they got." Gibbs said walking to the office.

The three men walked in while seeing Reid and JJ doing a geographical location, Dave and Morgan where looking into the Naval hospital records.

"What do we got?" Gibbs ordered.

"Gibbs, the unsub Laszlo spent time in a Naval mental hospital where he encountered Harris, the two had heated words and it ended up with Harris being transferred to Bethesda." Emily said.

"Good work, Emily." Gibbs said smiling at his newest agent.

Hotch didn't like that he didn't have this easy going rapport with her when she first joined his team.

McGee say "Boss, the other two victims were Harris' two Marine friends Johnson and Wyatt were also in the same hospital with them having returned from active duty."

Abby called up and told the teams she and Garcia hacked into Laszlo bank account and that he rented a storage locker at a rental storage but nothings placed inside just a mattress.

Gibbs said "Prentiss, David, DiNozzo go with some of Hotchner's people to the storage center."

Hotch said "Dave and I will go with them to the storage center."

Emily looked over at Tony and JJ who gave her sympathetic looks.

* * *

><p>Emily, Hotch, Dave, Tony and Ziva all left in the BAU issued SUV.<p>

Emily was grateful that Hotch drove so she could sit next to Ziva and Tony.

Hotch was silent as he listened to the other three joke lightly with Emily.

Hotch stopped the car as they arrived at the storage center.

"Dave, you go with DiNozzo to the left." Hotch told them then turned to Emily "Prentiss, you and David check the right."

"We will." Ziva said looking at him with contempt but professionalism.

Hotch watched Emily and Ziva go right to the second rows of storage centers.

"That girl scares me." Dave told Hotch before parting.

Hotch walked over to the storage clerk's office asking for a status report from the two set of agents.

"Nothing here." Dave said.

"We found his storage locker..." Emily said "Ziva get down!"

All three men heard a thud and a gun going off. All taking off in the direction of the two women.

'Oh please let them be ok.' Tony thought looking over at Hotch who had a similar look on his face.

* * *

><p>The three men saw Ziva on the floor next to a plank wood and Tony went to help her up.<p>

Hotch and Dave went over to Emily to help her up as she laid next to the unsub who was dead.

"Emily?" Ziva said placing her hand on her bloody forehead.

Tony and Ziva heard Emily gasp and rush over to her.

"Prentiss?" Hotch asked "Can you hear me?"

"Ziva?" Emily asked "Are you ok?"

Ziva looked down at the woman "Are you?"

Emily sat up and Tony went to her when she rejected Hotch's hand, and she stood up opening her NCIS jacket.

"Thank God for bullet proof vests." Emily said pulling the bullet from her vest "It hurts like a mother..."

"Em." Tony said laughing lightly while putting the bullet in an evidence bag.

Emily swayed a little and fell against Dave.

"You two need to see a EMT." Hotch said.

"I'm fine." Ziva said holding her hand to her forehead "I would not be if it weren't for Emily."

"No Ziva." Emily said "You need to be looked at."

"Than so do you." Ziva replied back when she saw Emily give her a dirty look.

"What happened?" Dave asked.

"The unsub opened up his locker saw us, went after Ziva who had her back turned." Emily said catching her breath. "I pushed him and..."

"Hit me with the wood." Ziva said wincing at the memory "He shot Emily, and I shot him in the head before blacking out."

"Damn good thing you both had each other's back." Dave said.

* * *

><p>The EMT arrived along with the rest of both teams.<p>

Gibbs went over to the ambulance to check on his two female agents.

It didn't escape him that Hotch gave him a look of envy when Gibbs checked Emily to see if she was alright.

Hotch turned when he heard both women complain about having to go to the hospital.

"I don't need a x-ray." Emily said "It'll just be a bruised rib."

"I don't need a head scan," Ziva said "My head is fine. It's just a bump."

Gibbs smirked at the two stubborn women and Dave whispered "So much alike."

Gibbs looked over to see Hotch give Emily a once over look with longing.

'I think it's time for a man to man talk with Hotchner.' Gibbs thought.

'After she's out of the hospital.' Hotch thought 'I need to tell her.'

Emily looked at Hotch out of the corner of her eye thinking 'Why can't I get over him?'

Both sets of teams watch as the brunettes hopped into the ambulance to get checked out.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Concluded...<strong>


	5. Hospital Advice and Hope

**The I in Team**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or NCIS, they belong to CBS. I do however own both shows on dvd.

Timeline: set in season 5 of CM after '100'. Haley didn't die. Set in season 7 of NCIS.

Summary: Hotch breaks up with Emily after the drama with Foyet to try and work things out with Haley. Emily unable to be around Hotch gets a visit her friend and one time boyfriend NCIS Agent Tony DiNozzo to cheer her up. While visiting NCIS, Emily helps out his team and is offered a job at NCIS which makes Emily resign from the BAU. How will Hotch react to not only seeing Emily with Tony but leaving the BAU for NCIS?

A/N: I changed around "100" when Hotch faces off with Foyet, Emily tells Ziva about it as does Hotch who tells Gibbs.

Thanks to: **DerekMorgansGirlForever,** **romiross**, **HPforever-after** and all the loyal reader.

* * *

><p>James Dean said "Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today."<p>

* * *

><p>With the unsub dead, the BAU wasn't needed at NCIS, but that didn't stop Hotch from following the ambulance to the hospital.<p>

And he couldn't get Dave or Tony out of the car either.

"I know what you want." Tony said "She wouldn't tell me what you did, but I know you broke my best friend."

Hotch looked over at the younger man, Hotch wanted to tell him to shut up but he didn't because Tony was right.

Hotch knew he broke Emily's heart and he hated himself for that, he so desperately wanted to fix it, make it right.

Hotch felt it should of been him sitting in the ambulance with Emily not her new boss Gibbs who decided to ride with his injured agents.

'I know, I screwed up' Hotch thought 'But as soon I know she's alright, I will tell her.'

Dave looked over and saw a look of determination on Hotch's face and he mentally pleaded that Hotch not screw this up again.

'I really don't want to have to arrest anyone for his stupidity.' Dave thought.

* * *

><p>Emily and Ziva sat in a shared hospital room while Gibbs went to get them some drinks.<p>

"I'd rather have a beer than some hospital coffee." Emily muttered to herself.

"I would like that too." Ziva said chuckling.

"Thanks for not letting me get killed." Emily said "Cause that would of sucked."

"I thank you as well." Ziva said looking over at the BAU agent "How do you like it on this team?"

"It's not bad" Emily said "I miss my old team except for..."

"Except for Agent Hotchner?" Ziva said looking over at the hospital window noticing that man arriving.

"That obvious?" Emily said seeing him but resumed looking out the hospital windows directed at the street.

"What happened between you two?" Ziva said "I know you want to talk about it."

* * *

><p>Emily looked over at the younger agent and sighed.<p>

"A few months ago he was attacked by a serial killer in his home." Emily said to Ziva.

"Really?" Ziva said not having kept up on the local news because of her own life's mess.

"George Foyet, the Boston Reaper." Emily said and the brunette recognized the name.

"Oh." Ziva said "What happened?"

"Foyet managed to break into his home, attack him. Steal Hotch's ex wife's home address and dropped him off at the hospital..." Emily said.

"Why would a serial killer drop his target at the hospital?" Ziva said "It defeats the purpose."

"He likes his victims awake to torture" Emily said "He left Hotch with Morgan's credentials that he stole, and a picture of Hotch's ex wife and son covered in blood."

"How horrible." Ziva said "Are they ok?"

"Yea they are now. Hotch had them put into protective custody by the U.S. Marshals." Emily said "But a while later Foyet sent a message to another serial killer Karl Arnold to mess with him and we finally figured out where Foyet was and he killed the U.S. Marshal watching Hotch's family."

Ziva's eyes widen and she asked "And the family?"

"Hotch managed to save them." Emily said seeing the relief in her eyes "We were dating when all this happened."

"Oh?" Ziva said smiling at that "What happened after that?"

"He dumped me." Emily said seeing Ziva's smile fall "He told me he owed it to his family to work things out."

"Well maybe..." Ziva started but saw Emily's face.

"I know that if it was about his son, that I could understand." Emily said "But he had repeatedly told me he was never happy with his ex wife. That she cheated on him and served him divorce papers on the job."

"Oh." Ziva said.

"Sorry to dump this on you." Emily said to her.

"No, it's good to hear other people's problems than my own." Ziva said.

"I know what happened to you." Emily told her "I read about the Damocles."

"I don't want to talk..." Ziva said but looked over to Emily.

Emily noticed Ziva's uncomfortableness "I don't judge you. You can talk about it with me."

Ziva looked over again and said "It began when my position with NCIS was terminated..."

* * *

><p>Tony backed away from the door after hearing the whole conversation between his two favorite brunettes.<p>

'My favorite Ninja is telling my favorite profiler.' Tony thought smiling.

Hotch watched the NCIS agent walk away and saw Emily in a hospital gown talking to Ziva with a white bandage on her head.

Tony looked over at Hotch and said "Don't ever hurt her again or you'll have to answer to me."

Tony knew Emily still had feelings for Hotch and Hotch still did for her but if Hotch was still with his ex wife that it would crush Emily.

Gibbs got up walked over to Hotch and said "Follow me."

Hotch looked over to see Dave nod to him while JJ came in with Garcia and Abby waiting for their friends.

* * *

><p>Hotch followed the NCIS leader to the elevators and saw him stop it mid floor.<p>

"Ok talk." Gibbs said.

"What about?" Hotch said "The case is solved, I'm just waiting for news on my friend."

"Emily's more than your friend." Gibbs said "Even I know that."

"Gibbs this isn't your business." Hotch said.

"She's on my team and a friend so I'm making it my business." Gibbs said. "I know you loved her and some how you screwed it up."

"Oh yeah?" Hotch said "How can you tell?"

"Three failed marriages." Gibbs said to Hotch.

"Three failed marriages?" Hotch replied "God your like Dave."

"Spill it." Gibbs said watching Hotch sigh.

"I dumped her for my ex wife." Hotch said watching Gibbs shake his head.

"Why?" Gibbs said "She's a great girl."

"I felt like I owed it to Haley after putting her life and my son's in danger with Foyet." Hotch said.

"Yea I read about that Boston Reaper." Gibbs said "You killed him right?"

"After he nearly shot Haley." Hotch said thinking back on that day. "I broke up with Emily right after that."

* * *

><p>Gibbs looked over at the other man and smacked him on the back of the head "Idiot."<p>

"Hey!" Hotch said rubbing the back of his head "What the hell?"

"I don't know your ex wife but I know Emily, have known her for years and any breathing man on Earth would be lucky to have her in their life." Gibbs said.

"Yeah, like you or DiNozzo?" Hotch said.

"She's a beautiful, smart woman. But for me she's too much like my old team mate Kate." Gibbs said thinking about the the women who died on his watch.

"So she's not for you but isn't she seeing Tony?" Hotch said his heart stopping.

"Rule 12." Gibbs said seeing Hotch looked confused "Never date a co-worker. After my debacle with Jen I made Rule 12. Emily wouldn't be on my team if she was still with Tony."

"They're not..." Hotch asked feeling his heart beat again.

"They did awhile ago but they're more best friends now." Gibbs said "If it's because of the flirting, Tony does that with every woman he sees."

Gibbs started the elevator again "If you want Emily back tell her, I never told Jen I did and she died before I got the chance to."

Hotch turned around once he stepped out of the elevator and said "Died?"

"Yeah, I never got to tell her I still loved her." Gibbs said and the elevator doors closed leaving Hotch in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Hotch walked back over to see Emily awaiting her test results while Ziva waited with her head bandaged.<p>

Ziva looked up to see Hotch enter and in Hebrew said "Hotch's here."

Emily looked up to see him and felt like her heart was breaking all over.

"I'm going to look for your doctor." Ziva said walking pass Hotch and politely nodded to him.

Hotch watched Ziva leave the room and walked over to the chair next to Emily's hospital bed.

"How you feeling?" Hotch asked hoping she'd not be angry at him.

"Like I've been shot minus the bullet wound." Emily said sarcastically.

That made Hotch smile and he sighed.

"You like being at NCIS?" Hotch asked.

"I like the team, the change in atmosphere and being away from..." Emily said looking over at him.

"Being away from me?" Hotch said "Yeah JJ threw her phone at me and I read the text message."

"Well I'm not going to apologize for that." Emily said wishing someone would interrupt them.

"I'm sorry." Hotch said "I know it's not enough but I am."

"Can you please go?" Emily asked feeling her anger come back mix with her love. "I really don't need this right now."

* * *

><p>Frustrated Hotch lost his cool "No we have to talk sometime. And it might as well be now."<p>

"What the hell do you want from me?" Emily said "What do you want me to say? You broke my heart!"

"I'm sorry!" Hotch said placing his head in his hands.

"I took care of you and you left me!" Emily said hating herself for sounding pathetic "Just go! It's what you do best."

"I left her this time." Hotch said "I tried to be there for her better than before but I wasn't with the one who makes me smile, or makes my heart beat faster."

"I don't care." Emily said rolling over on her side away from him.

Hotch got into her hospital bed "I always loved you. I still love you."

Emily whispered "Leave me alone."

Hotch wrapped his arms around her "I know you still love me."

Hotch pulled Emily close to him in the bed and said "Please..."

Emily rolled over to face him and said "The next time you break my heart... I'm sicking Ziva and JJ on you."

Emily looked over Hotch's shoulder and saw Dave, JJ, Garcia, Abby, Tony with his armed wrapped around Ziva.

Gibbs walked by with a cup of coffee and smiled at her.

Hotch looked in Emily's eyes with fear and said "Really?"

Emily smiled and said "Ziva can kill a man 18 different ways with a paper clip."

Hotch chuckled nervously and looked over at Ziva who held up a paper clip and smirked at him.

* * *

><p>After being checked out of the hospital Gibbs walked his two injured agents to his Dodge charger and saw Hotch approach them.<p>

"Are you sure you're going to stay on as liaison with NCIS?" Garcia asked loudly to Emily.

"I have a bruised rib Garcia not hearing loss." Emily shouted back.

"No but I do now." Tony said jokingly rubbing his arm when Abby punched him.

"I signed a 1 year contract, Garcia." Emily said looking over at Hotch "We'll see what happens after that."

"You know I could make that disappear." Garcia said but stopped when Abby glared at her.

"No you won't!" Abby told the blonde technical analysis "Emily's a part of Team Gibbs."

Dave chuckled at the two "Girls, girls, girls. There's plenty of Emily to go around."

Gibbs chuckled at that watching the odd group that all had a common interest in the brunette profiler.

Hotch wrapped his arm around her as she whispered "I'm getting a headache."

Hotch looked over at Gibbs and said "I'm taking her home."

Gibbs looked from Emily to Hotch and said "Ok" Gibbs walked up to Emily and kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>Hotch drove Emily to her apartment and walked her up to her door.<p>

After she unlocked it she turned to Hotch and said "Aren't you coming in?"

Hotch smiled at her and said "Yes."

Emily closed the door behind her and say "Let's go lay down, it's been a really long day."

Hotch laid next to Emily in her bed with her in his arms and felt at home for the first time in a long time.

Hotch looked over at the sleeping brunette and whispered "Always, only you."

* * *

><p>John Lennon said "Everything is clearer when you're in love."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
